Friends in the Darkness!
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: Two magical humans are in shaman tournament. Who are they and what is one of them looking for? Will yoh and the gang help one of them? But what happens if one of yoh's friends fell for one of them? And who is it?Chapter 2 now up and running!
1. The beginning!

_Friends in the Darkness!_

The man had blond hair,

Eyes as green as spring grass,

He was 6'5 feet tall, 33 years old.

He holds a young sweet looking girl on his shoulder.

A young girl with a black puffy dress,

Her hair was silver, and was dipping wet as the rain came pouring down.

Those eyes were blue as the sky was,

She looked sad,

She looked about 4'5 feet tall.

But something was not right about her.

She is 13 years old.

How can that be?

_Well this story will tell a tale about a group,_

_A leader who is looking for her best friend who is like a younger sister to her,_

_But she can't even speak a word._

_The man treats her like if she was his daughter._

_This is their story._


	2. meeting Faust

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king

Claimer: But I own my characters!

* * *

**Friends in the darkness! Part 2**

"Ayumi how much longer is this Faust is suppose to be here?" Asked blond haired man named Bones.

She got out a note pad and wrote:

'_Any minute now._

_Silva said This Faust is a dangerous character that kill already two shamans but some how the second one lived. This Faust can raise the dead like us' _

"He can't be better than you because he may know the first spell of resurrection but my little Ayumi has learned more than the first resurrection, you even bet death but lucky you have Death as your guardian ghost! So now you get to choose to bring the dead skeletons back with skin even their lost soul." He said proudly standing in the pouring rain.

She giggled.

The gates of the graveyard opens making a loud noise.

Bones turn around to see who it was.

It was a man around the same height as Bones, same hair, blue eyes, big fluffy Jacket, and a hat to match, he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Guten tag. Which one is Ayumi?" he said with a friendly smile.

Bones rolls his eyes at what he sees and said under breathe "He looks like a Want to be necromancer"

Ayumi jumps out of bones' shoulder, and wrote in big letters

'_I AM AYUMI. Guten tag you too.'_

"Ayumi let me take him." bones says.

She shot him a glare.  
"Okay" he said sitting to the gravestone.

"You look…just like… my dear Eliza…but she had blond hair and taller." Faust said taking his fluffy jacket off reveling , white coat jacket and on his arm, a female skeleton that had a bullet in the head.

_Ayumi's Pov_

He looks just like my father but he is dead. I couldn't save him or my mother from death.

I need to save my friend no matter what the cause is!


	3. Meet the person that changed my life

**_BlackCrystleOfNight: Thank you for the reveiw that gave me courage to continue this one story, _****_gothshadowdragonofhell. _**

**_Friends in the Darkness! part 3_**

**_Meet the person that changed my life around._**

**_Ayame did her best to beat Faust and won her Battle. About a day after she beat him, and Bones won his battle.Something that Ayame didn't know that someone would changed her life, and that person was..._**

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to bump into you." A brown haired boy with headphone on said as he puts his hand out for Ayame to take it. "..." Ayame blinked twice at him. "Lady Ayame!" Bones yells running towards Ayame and the Boy who wore the headphones. She quickly jumps up back on her feet, and started to write in her notepad. "Um... Are you okay... Miss?" The boy with the headphones said as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "She can't speak, Boy! So leave her alone!" Bones snaps at the Boy as he dusted boy's hand off of Ayame's shoulder. Ayame just glances at them and continues to write something on the notepad. "Dude! Who the heck do your talk to like that!" A boy with blue spikey hair yells as he continues to yell "He just wants to know if the girl is okay!" Ayame holds out the notepad, and gave to the boy with the headphones. The notepad said 'Sorry about him... He is alittle overprotective, hehehe. Well I forgive you for bumping into me. My name is Ayame Kolashi, and the man is named Bones. What is your name?' "My name is Yoh. Nice to meet you. This is Trey Racer." Yoh said as careless as always. Ayame just give sad nod and looks away with all the pain in her heart. She dared not to look into anyone's eyes ,not even Bones who still keeps trying him best to make her smile. No one had a clue who she was... Not even herself..."One minute... You're that boy Silva is talking about!" Bones said with a 'holy crud.' look. "And you two are the two shamans that he was talking." Yoh said in shock point at them."What in the lord is going on out here." Another boy complains with a pissed off voice as he came out with bags of food. His raging voice rang in Ayame's ears, and she looks at him straight in the eyes.**He stared into those same sad and cold eyes... She knew who is he was, and to his amazement he remember her. That what mattered to both of them.**

**_Tao Ren was that same boy she watch before with his second match. Ayame was watched Ren beat the day lights out of Bones. When he finally noticed her when she glowed, and healed Bones who knock out. He wonder what she was... An guardian ghost... or maybe a guardian angel of his...Or to his disapointment Bones'. Once that glowing stop, Ayame in her black puffy dress ran towards him and start to heal the scratches and bounds. Ren didn't wanted to be heal but something had took control of his body. Something he had never felt before... Then he notice she had little short black wing of a fallen angel. Ren blink the next second, and both were gone._**

Those golden orbs stared at her like some thing hit him with a sword chopped him up into some many little pieces. All of a sudden the wind blew her long silky silver hair into her pale skin face. Her hair danced with the air. She wipes her silvery hair out of her face and started to walk away from. "Girl! What is your name..." Ren shouted as she jumped onto Bones' shoulder. "M-My... N-Name... I-Is... A-Ayame... Tao Ren..." Ayame forced out of her mouth. A giant wind fairie grabbed hold on Bones and Ayame , and they disappear in a blink of an eyes. "Whoa..." Yoh, and Trey said in amazement. "Ayame...Come on before we get into trouble with the bat." Tao Ren said going back his normal mean and cold voice like nothing just happened a second. What he ment by bat is Anna... "Yeah you're right." Yoh said as he helpped Ren with the bags.


End file.
